1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit device having a plurality of circuit elements such as semiconductor devices and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 is a plan view of a circuit device 100, and a structure thereof will be described with reference to the drawing.
In the vicinity of a central portion of the circuit device 100, an island 101 is arranged. A plurality of semiconductor elements 105 are securely fitted on the island formed in a rectangular form. A plurality of leads 102 extend so as to surround the island 101. One end of the lead 102 is approximated to the island 101 and is electrically connected to the semiconductor element 105 by a thin metal wire 103. In addition, the other end of the lead 102 extends outside from a sealing resin 104 to seal the whole and forms an external electrode.
However, in the above-described circuit device 10, all semiconductor elements 105 are sealed by the sealing resin 104. In addition, if either of the semiconductor devices 105 is a semiconductor element having a memory, replacement of the semiconductor element is required for a change of this memory. Therefore, because all semiconductor devices are resin-sealed, rearrangement of semiconductor elements is troublesome in the circuit device 10, therein a problem has existed.
Furthermore, since the plurality of semiconductor elements 105 are built in, if a failure occurs in either semiconductor element 105, the circuit device 100 itself fails, and improvement in the yield is limited, therein a problem has existed.